


Про Джима

by LyraSilvertongue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSilvertongue/pseuds/LyraSilvertongue





	Про Джима

У него была классная улыбка, у Джима. У того чувака, который всегда стоял за кассой магазинчика на углу. Я покупал жвачку, воду, чипсы, рис, один раз купил пачку соды, да без разницы мне было, что покупать. Я давал ему деньги, а он давал мне чек. И свою улыбку.  
У него имя было написано прямо на футболке, маркером. Он никогда ничего не говорил мне, только улыбался. А я ходил и покупал ненужные мне продукты.  
-Вы же вчера соль брали.  
Я поднимаю глаза. А Джим улыбается и говорит:  
-Зачем вам столько соли?  
Вот так мы и познакомились. Ну, по-настоящему.  
Вчерашняя кончилась, говорю я, а мне срочно нужна соль. До смерти люблю солить всё подряд. Ну глупо же говорить, что соль мне нужна, чтобы на улыбку его посмотреть ещё разок.  
Джим не перестает улыбаться, я знаю, он видит, что я не могу придумать причины.  
-Хотите сходить со мной в паб? - спрашивает он.  
В паб? Обычно молчащего Джима подменили, похоже.  
Вообще у него всё быстро происходило. Вот он закрыл кассу на ключ и вышел на улицу. А вот он уже переплетает наши пальцы.  
У меня ладони сразу взмокли, а Джим идёт себе спокойно, будто так и надо, будто он со всеми своими новоприобретенными знакомыми держится за руки.  
Эй Джим, говорю я. Ты любишь темное пиво?  
Когда молчание долгое, я начинаю нести чушь, вот как про пиво.  
Джим улыбается мне и сжимает крепче мои пальцы.  
-Я люблю тёмное, - он кивает согласно и молчит. - А светлое не очень.  
-Я куплю тебе тёмное, - говорит Джим, проводя пальцем по моему запястью.  
У Джима каре-зелёные, тёплые глаза. И улыбка у него тёплая. И ладони, оказывается, тоже, настолько, что моя рука просто горит, особенно под гладящим её большим пальцем Джима.  
***  
У Джима вообще семь пятниц на неделе. Сегодня он любит рок, а завтра - читает рэп, то он ест пиццу, а то - одни суши, иногда он болеет за Манчестер Юнайтед, а вчера вот заявил, что стал фанатом Барселоны. Я уже привык, неожиданности - это весело, особенно для такого мрачного типа, как я.  
Джим говорит, что мне нужно чаще бывать на свежем воздухе, а я отвечаю, что врач из нас двоих вообще-то я. И что моя угрюмость - это не следствие сидения в четырёх стенах с редкими вылазками в его магазин.  
Джим любит рассказывать обо мне своим друзьям: что я люблю готовить, люблю читать Кинга, смотреть грустные фильмы, не люблю ездить к родителям на Рождество, обзывает меня придурком и социопатом. Да ладно, а как бы я с тобой тогда познакомился, Джим?  
Тогда он смеётся и говорит, что это он познакомился со мной.  
***  
Джим никогда не говорил о своих родственниках, сомневаюсь, что они вообще него есть. Зато у Джима полно друзей, в отличие от меня. Вот это Энн, она фанатка The Beatles и обожает вязать, а это - Крис, он любит Стар Трек и Доктора Кто, это Элис, и Салли, и Джексон, и Кэри, и Майкл, и Алекс, и еще тысяча человек, наверное.  
Сью - его бывшая - всегда говорила, что не знает, что он во мне нашёл, но я-то знал.  
***  
Иногда кажется, что Джим - ненастоящий. Я серьёзно сейчас, совершенно. Он может пропасть на день, на два, тогда я думаю, что ничего не было, что я всё придумал, и что я и дальше буду сидеть вечерами перед камином в одиночестве. Но потом он появляется утром из ниоткуда и приносит мне завтрак в постель, разбудив поцелуем в лоб. Где ты был, спрашиваю я, а он улыбается, как Чеширский кот, я боюсь того дня, когда от него останется только улыбка, а потом и она исчезнет, навсегда. Мы завтракаем, целуемся, я подношу к его рту кусочек сыра, и его губы обхватывают мои пальцы. За окном солнце, я хочу, чтобы так было всегда.  
***  
Детские забавы, скажете вы. А для нас с Джимом не было ничего веселее, чем запускать змея и наблюдать, как он рвётся из наших рук к солнцу. У реки всегда был ветер, он высоко уносил змея и превращал волосы Джима в хаос. Я никогда не мог удержаться и не попытаться пригладить разлетающиеся пряди. Морщинки собирались в уголках глаз Джима, когда он улыбался мне, и я улыбался в ответ.


End file.
